Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical X-ray CT photography apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
There is a well known medical X-ray CT photography apparatus in which X-ray CT photography, planar tomography, and curved-surface tomography are performed while an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector are moved relative to a subject interposed therebetween, which sits on and is fixed to a chair (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-000568).
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-000568 does not describe the details of panoramic X-ray photography. That is, in the medical X-ray CT photography apparatus including the subject chair, it is unclear how the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector are moved with respect to the subject to perform the panoramic X-ray photography.